megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
It's All How You Look at It!
It's All How You Look at It!, known as in Japan, is the 16th episode of the MegaMan NT Warrior Axess anime. It originally aired on January 24, 2004 in Japan. Summary Higsby set up a Net Battle tournament, but no one appeared to participate due to the prize being rice packs. In his Chip Shop he asks Lan Hikari and his friends to enter the competition. Yaoya appears to warn Higsby that Shuko Kido is passing by the area, and all shops close. Shuko is considered an extremely unlucky girl, and everyone is afraid of her bad luck. Shuko sees the pamphlet of Higsby's tournament and decides to participate. The next day, it is raining and only Lan, Maylu, Tory, and Shuko appear in Higsby's tournament. Higsby decides that all NetNavis present will battle in a single match. Everyone thinks Shuko's Navi, SpoutMan, is very cute, and they don't want to harm him. NumberMan's attack doesn't work, and everyone is afraid of Shuko's bad luck. When SpoutMan approaches the four NetNavis, they fall from the arena and SpoutMan wins. Shuko is happy that she won the competition and gained the rice, and believes her luck is finally changing, but remembers her rice cooker is broken. Feeling sorry for Shuko, Higsby says she can use the rice cooker in his Chip Shop. Later Shuko and her brothers are in Higsby's shop and is sad because the rice cooker isn't working, believing it is because of her bad luck. Higsby reminds that the power from his shop was cut, and her brothers try to cheer her up saying it wasn't her luck, but she is still sad. To make Shuko happy, SpoutMan decides to go to the power plant and returns the power to Higsby's shop, but he is surrounded by security NetNavis that try to delete him and he starts crying. A newscast shows that the cyber water released by SpoutMan is flooding the computer system and the plant may explode if it is not stopped. MegaMan and NumberMan try to stop SpoutMan, but their attacks can't pass by his water. Higsby suggests to use poison chips like Anubis and Poison Face, but he and Lan don't have those chips. Higsby argues with Shuko, saying she should not be so negative. MegaMan and NumberMan use Double Soul and MegaMan finds a way to stop SpoutMan without harming him. After the incident Shuko starts a part-time job in Higsby's shop. Appearances Characters *Lan Hikari *MegaMan.EXE *Maylu *Roll.EXE *Rush *Chisao *Ms. Mari *Higsby *NumberMan.EXE *Tory *IceMan.EXE *Ribbita *Shuko Kido *SpoutMan.EXE *Atsu and Ty Battle Chips *Doom Dice (Higsby) *Zeus Hammer (Lan, not used in battle) *Volcano (Lan) *Hole Meteor (Higsby) *Air Shoes (Lan) *Elec Sword (Lan) *Number Soul (obtained by Lan) *On display in Higsby's Chip Shop: Aqua Sword, Barrier, Big Wave, Blaster, Bubble Wrap 1, Cyclone, Gaia 1, Guts Punch, Hero Sword, Knight Sword, Ratton 2, Ring Zap 2, Lock On 2 and Snake Egg 1. ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess episodes